Verbotene Liebe
by Vicky23
Summary: Die lang versprochene Fortsetzung von Verwandte Seelen. Neun Jahre sind seit dem Ringkrieg vergangen. Faramir hat Eowyn geheiratet und hat drei Kinder. Faraday lebt in Minas Tirith. Unter welchen Umständen treffen sie sich wieder und was wird passieren, w
1. Default Chapter

Hallo, ihr Lieben!

Lang lang ist's her, dass ich hier etwas veröffentlicht habe und es tut mir auch wirklich Leid, nur kam ich in letzter Zeit einfach nicht dazu.

Dies ist also die lang versprochene Fortsetzung von **Verwandte Seelen. **Ihr müsst es nicht gelesen haben, aber praktisch wäre es denn da führe ich einiges ein. Sonst wird diese Geschichte euch etwas merkwürdig vorkommen.

Wie dem auch sei, hier sind wir wieder. Neun Jahre sind nun vergangen. Faramir hat Eowyn geheiratet und beide haben schon 3 Kinder – ich weiß, Faramir hat keine drei Kinder, aber dieser Faramir hat drei – und dementsprechend gehört ein Teil von Faramir mir 'grins' 'sich ein Teil von Faramir schnapp'. Was sonst noch passiert ist in der Zwischenzeit werdet ihr noch früh genug erfahren.

Im Übrigen ist diese Geschichte nicht sehr Eowyn freundlich. Auch wenn sie erst später auftaucht, so seid gewarnt!

Ähm…ja…ich glaub das war's von meiner Seite…ach nein! Ich möchte mich ganz ganz lieb bei Irrlicht bedanken, die die Aufgabe als Korrektorin angenommen hatte dafür ganz doll knuddel

Dann wünsche ich mal viel Spaß beim Lesen!

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

Die Sonne war schon fast gänzlich hinter den hohen und schneebedeckten Bergen versunken, als der neue König einen müden und beinahe verzweifelten Blick auf den Stapel von Papieren, Dokumente und Papierrollen warf. Das eigentlich dunkelbraune Holz des Tisches war kaum noch zu sehen, da die ganzen Unterlagen wie eine fast geschlossen Tischdecke den Tisch bedeckten.

Er strich sich über seine müden grauen Augen und seufzte leise. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Regieren soviel mit Papierarbeit zu tun hatte. Verträge abschließen, Briefwechsel mit allen Dörfern und Städten aus Gondor, von denen er noch nicht mal die Hälfte kannte und und und…

Hätte man ihm dies früher gesagt, hätte er es sich vielleicht noch mal überlegt, aber nein…Bei diesem Gedanken schüttelte er kaum merklich den Kopf.

So oder so, er wäre König geworden, und nun saß er vor einem Berg von Papieren…

Wie lange war es schon her, dass er frei und ohne jegliche schwerwiegende Verantwortung mit seinem Pferd ausgeritten war? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern… Neun Jahre waren es nun her, dass Sauron gestürzt und Mittelerde wieder frei war. Neun Jahre war er nun König…

Seine Gedanken wurden durch ein leises Klopfen unterbrochen und er sah auf. „Herein…" sagte er knapp und kurz darauf kam ein Diener herein. „Ein Bote aus Ithillien ist gerade angekommen, Herr, " sagte er.

Er war Ende vierzig und soweit sich Aragorn erinnern konnte, hatte er schon unter Denethor gedient.

Aragorn nickte. „Bring ihn her!", antwortete der König. Der Diener sah ihn überrascht an, aber dann nickte er kurz und verschwand wieder.

Der König musste lächeln. Er hatte so einiges an Regeln und Gepflogenheiten geändert und den meisten gefielen seine Änderungen. Andere wiederum hatten zu lange unter Denethor gedient und konnten sich nur schwerlich umstellen.

Kurz darauf wurde die Tür erneut geöffnet und ein junger Bursche kam herein. In einer Hand hielt er verlegen seine Mütze und in der anderen eine Schriftrolle. Aragorn erhob sich und reichte dem Jungen lächelnd die Hand. Dieser starrte ihn nur mit seinen großen, braunen Augen an.

„Willkommen in Minas Tirith", begrüßte er den jungen Mann. Verlegen nahm der Jüngere die Hand des Königs. Er hat einen ganz schön festen Druck, dachte der Junge und ließ seine Hand kurz danach wieder von der Hand des Königs gleiten.

Der König schmunzelte in sich hinein. Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder, wie jüngere Menschen ihn behandelten. Als ob er eine Gottheit wäre…

Er wollte den Jungen nicht länger quälen und kam gleich zur Sache: „Nun, was gibt es Neues in Ithillien?" Der Bote reichte ihm die Papierrolle und der König nahm sie dankbar an.

Er wollte dem Jungen gerade vorschlagen sich auszuruhen, als er bemerkte, dass dieser verlegen seine Mütze in den Händen drehte.

„Ich…mir wurde…aufgetragen, Euch das hier zu geben", sagte der Junge schließlich und zog einen braunen Briefumschlag aus seiner Jackentasche.

Der Botenjunge reichte dem König den Umschlag und dieser nahm ihn überrascht entgegen. „Von wem ist dieser Brief?" fragte er schließlich. „Von Beregond, Eure Hoheit. Der Leibwache des Fürsten, " antwortete der Junge. Der König hob überrascht seine linke Augenbraue. „Und er bittet Euch um baldige Antwort", sagte der junge Bursche weiter. Er hatte zu Boden geblickt, während er gesprochen hatte.

Es war ihm wohl peinlich und unangenehm, den König um etwas zu bitten.

Aragorn nickte. „Geh und sage einem Diener er soll dir ein Lager herrichten. Morgen früh werde ich dir meine Antwort mitgeben." Der Junge nickte und verbeugte sich kurz, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Der dunkelhaarige König ließ sich wieder auf seinen dunklen Sessel nieder und legte beides, sowohl die Papierrolle als auch den Brief, auf den Tisch. Er warf einen Blick auf die Papierrolle und war den Göttern dankbar, dass Faramir, der Sohn des ehemaligen Statthalters, sich bereit erklärt hatte, ihm beim Papierkram zu helfen.

Der jüngste Sohn von Denethor war für ihn wirklich ein Segen, da er es war, der ihm alles Nötige beigebracht hatte, was Regierungsangelegenheiten anbelangte. Nachdem er ihn aus dem dunklen Schatten gezogen hatte, war Faramir, nun Fürst von Ithillien, mehr als bereit, dem neuen König unter die Arme zu greifen…

Sein Blick fiel auf den braunen Briefumschlag... Beregond…Ja, er konnte sich an den Riesen erinnern, der einen der Wachen erschlagen hatte, um Denethor daran zu hindern seinen einzigen noch lebenden Sohn

bei lebendigem Leibe zu verbrennen.

Er hatte Milde walten lassen und ihn ins Exil geschickt, was soviel hieß, als dass er nun als Leibwächter für Faramir tätig war, und das war wohl auch mehr als er sich erhofft hatte.

Was aber wollte er nun von ihm? Er beschloss den Brief zu lesen und es danach für diesen Tag gut sein zu lassen. Er hatte genug von dem ganzen Papierkram. Vielleicht sollte er morgen einen Ausritt machen? Mit diesem Gedanken öffnete er den Briefumschlag und zog ein weißes und sorgfältig gefaltetes Blatt heraus.

_Eure Hoheit,_

_Verzeiht mir meine Dreistigkeit, Euch um einen Gefallen zu bitten, aber es geht hier um Herrn Faramir und die Kinder. Fiola, die Amme der Kinder ist vor einigen Wochen gestorben und Herr Faramir ist mit keiner der vielen Ammen einverstanden, die wir in Ithillien finden konnten._

_Was ich Euch nun erzähle, sollte Herr Faramir nicht erfahren, da es mich wahrscheinlich meinen Kopf kosten würde, aber ich tue alles nur zu seinem Besten._

_Vor einigen Wochen fand eine der jungen Dienstmädchen einen ungeöffneten Brief und brachte ihn mir, in dem Glauben, dass es ein wichtiger Brief sei, den Herr Faramir nur vergessen hatte abzuschicken. Auf dem Umschlag stand der Name **Faraday**. Ich brachte ihn zum Herrn Faramir zurück und er warf mich daraufhin fast aus dem Zimmer._

_Am nächsten Tag entschuldigte er sich bei mir und erzählte mir von einer jungen Amme, die er während des Krieges in Minas Tirith kennen gelernt hatte. Von dieser hatte er seither allerdings nichts mehr gehört._

_Die junge Frau hat einen sehr tiefen Eindruck auf den Herrn gemacht und ich bitte Euch deshalb – falls sie sich immer noch in Euren Diensten befindet – sie nach Ithilien zu schicken._

_Immer Euer ergebenster Diener_

_Gezeichnet: Beregond_

Aragorn lächelte. Wäre er ein König gewesen, der sich an jede Richtlinie halten würde, hätte er Beregond für seinen unverschämt offenen Brief bestraft lassen müssen.

Er war aber immer noch derselbe Mensch wie vor neun Jahren…Streicher, einer der Waldläufer aus dem Norden.

Er warf einen Blick in den großen Spiegel, der die Rückseite der Türe bedeckte. Ein großer, dunkelhaariger Mann in dunkelblauer, eleganter Kleidung. Sein Vollbart bedeckte fast seine Lippen…Nein, er sah nicht mehr aus wie jener Waldläufer. Äußerlich hatte er sich verändert und etwas zugenommen hatte er auch. Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Bauch. Seine Ehefrau zog ihn immer lächelnd damit auf.

Dann warf er wieder einen Blick auf den Brief. Faraday…Der Name sagte ihm nichts, aber er würde Ramus fragen. Der alte Diener hatte weiterhin den Oberbefehl über die Dienerschaft übernommen. Und unter hunderten weiblichen Dienerinnen und andere Arbeiterinnen hatte selbst er keinen Überblick mehr. Trotz seinem guten Gedächtnis für Namen…

Er schuldete Faramir viel. Nicht nur, dass er ihm bei der Herrschaft und dessen Organisation half, sondern dass er für Aragorn eine nicht zu ersetzende Stütze war. Auch wenn Faramir nur selten seine Heimatstadt besuchte, so hielt er den König durch den regelmäßigen Briefwechsel über alles auf dem Laufenden.

Faramir war ein stiller und sehr nachdenklicher Mensch. Was nach allem was passiert war auch kein Wunder war. Er hatte innerhalb nur einiger Monate seinen Bruder und seinen Vater verloren. Aragorn war glücklich über Faramirs Wunsch Eowyn, die Schwester des Königs von Rohan, heiraten zu dürfen. Nicht nur, dass durch diesen Bund ein starkes Band zwischen Gondor und Rohan geknüpft worden war, auch hatten zwei Menschen, die vieles verloren hatten, zueinander gefunden.

Der König legte den Brief in die Mitte des Tisches und stand auf. Die Sonne war nun ganz verschwunden und die Nacht war angebrochen. Es war Zeit, dass er sich um seine Frau und seinen Sohn kümmerte. Als er aus dem Zimmer trat, stand ein Diener neben der Tür. An das würde er sich wohl nie gewöhnen können, dass immer jemand in seiner Nähe war und auf Anweisungen wartete.

„Ich ziehe mich zurück. Bevor Ihr Euch ebenfalls zurückzieht, schickt mir Ramus in mein Gemach, " sagte er und mit einem Nicken verschwand der Diener. Erleichtert atmete der König von Gondor tief durch und machte sich auf den langen Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Wer auch immer dieses Hauptgebäude gebaut hatte, hatte kaum an einen müden König gedacht, der nur noch in sein Bett wollte…

Nach etlichen Gängen, Stufen und Türen, kam er endlich in seinem Zimmer an, vor dem Ramus schon stand. Manchmal glaubte Aragorn, dass der alte Diener viele Geheimgänge kannte, die er allerdings nicht mit seinem König teilen wollte…

„Wollt Ihr mir nicht erklären, wie Ihr es immer schafft, noch vor mir da zu sein?" fragte er mit einem Lächeln. Ramus erwiderte das Lächeln leicht, setzte aber dann schnell wieder sein typisches ausdrucksloses Gesicht auf. „Das ist meine Arbeit, Eure Hoheit. Euch immer und überall zu dienen", antwortete er und kam gleich zur Sache: „Ihr habt nach mir geschickt, was kann ich für Euch tun?"

„Arbeitet eine Amme namens Faraday in der Stadt?" Ramus sah ihn leicht überrascht an. „Ja, Eure Hoheit. Sie arbeitet im Waisenhaus." „Schickt sie bitte morgen früh in mein Arbeitszimmer. Das ist alles, Ramus." Der alte Diener nickte und verschwand mit einer kurzen Verbeugung hinter der nächsten Ecke.

Ein Lächeln umspielte Aragorns Lippen, als er hinter der geschlossenen Tür die sanfte Stimme seiner Frau und das Weinen seines Kindes hörte.

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

Reviews bitte 'Hundeblick aufsetz' !!!!!!!

Denn ich kriege leider kein Geld dafür, also belohnt mich mit besonders vielen Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Nach langer, langer Zeit, habe ich es endlich geschafft mich wieder mit meinen Geschichten zu beschäftigen.

Was soll man sonst tun, wenn man keine Weisheitszähne mehr hat und aussieht, als ob man einen schönen Faustkampf mit grün-gelben Backen überlebt hat?

Dieses Kapitel hatte ich schon länger fertig, aber die vielen Hausarbeiten hatten meine Zeit zu sehr in Anspruch genommen. Dabei fehlt noch eine, aber mit der werde ich mich erst in ein paar Wochen beschäftigen.

Ich hoffe das nächste Kapitel gefällt euch – trotz der langen Wartezeit. Vielen lieben dank an Irrlicht (hier auch eine Nachricht an dich: Meld dich mal wieder!) – auch wenn sie es nicht hören bzw. lesen will – für das Betalesen!

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

„Macht es dir wirklich nichts aus? Ich meine, du hast den ganzen Abend gearbeitet und…"

„Jetzt geh schon! Sonst überleg ich es mir anders…" unterbrach die junge Frau ihre Freundin. Diese strahlte und umarmte die Schwarzhaarige fröhlich und voller Erwartung.

„Du bist die Beste!" sagte sie glücklich und rannte schließlich den Gang hinunter.

Faraday sah ihrer Freundin nach. Sie gönnte es ihr und heute Abend war es für sie ein besonderer Abend, da Luso ihrer Freundin die alles entscheidende Frage stellen wollte…Sie seufzte. Er hatte es ihr noch am selben Morgen verraten und sie gebeten die Abendschicht für Velia zu übernehmen.

Was für eine Freundin wäre sie gewesen, wenn sie nein gesagt hätte? Keine Gute jedenfalls und im Grunde hatte sie ja auch nichts anderes zu tun. Sie strich ihre Kleidung zurecht und ging wieder hinein.

Der Raum, den sie nun betrat, war für sie in den letzten neun Jahren ihre Arbeit und im Grunde auch ihr Leben gewesen. Der Raum beherbergte 8 Betten in denen nun acht Kinder entweder schon drin lagen oder noch drauf saßen. Sie hielten alle inne, als sie Faraday bemerkten und sahen sie mit großen Augen fragend an.

„Wo ist Velia?" fragte der älteste Junge, der eigentlich mit seinen 12 Jahren schon alt genug war, um aus dem Waisenhaus zu kommen. „Sie kommt heute Abend nicht, also müsst ihr heute mit mir vorlieb nehmen", antwortete sie lächelnd und setzte sich auf den Schaukelstuhl, der vor dem Fenster stand und von dem aus sie den ganzen Raum und die Tür im Auge hatte.

Ein kleines blondhaariges Mädchen, das erst vor ein paar Monaten zu ihnen gebracht worden war, kroch aus dem Bett und auf Faradays Schoß. „Erzählst du uns eine Geschichte?" fragte ein braunhaariges Mädchen und setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf.

Faraday lächelte weiterhin. „Ich glaube, dafür ist es doch etwas zu spät, findet ihr nicht?" Alle acht Kinder schüttelten entschieden den Kopf. Die dunkelhaarige Frau lachte leise. „Ein Lied?" fragte das kleine Mädchen auf ihrem Schoß leise.

Sie sah hinunter und lächelte dem Mädchen zu. „Warum nicht?" gab Faraday zurück und die Kinder begannen, sich auf den Betten in ihrer Nähe zusammen zu setzen.

Die Kinder sahen sie abwartend an und langsam begann sie zu summen…

„_Hänsel und Gretel verliefen sich im Wald.  
Es war so finster und auch so bitter kalt.  
Sie kamen an ein Häuschen von Pfefferkuchen fein.  
Wer mag der Herr wohl von diesem Häuschen sein? _

_Hu, hu, da schaut eine alte Hexe raus!  
Lockte die Kinder ins Pfefferkuchenhaus.  
Sie stellte sich gar freundlich, o Hänsel, welche Not!  
Ihn wollt' sie braten im Ofen braun wie Brot. _

_Doch als die Hexe zum Ofen schaut hinein,  
Ward sie gestoßen von Hans und Gretelein.  
Die Hexe musste braten, die Kinder geh'n nach Haus.  
Nun ist das Märchen von Hans und Gretel aus."_

Das kleine Mädchen schüttelte sich in ihren Armen. „Keine schöne Geschichte", sagte sie. „Aber die Hexe hatte es verdient", sagte ein Junge entschieden. Noch bevor eine große Diskussion über die Geschichte und das Lied aufkommen konnte, stand Faraday auf und brachte das Mädchen in ihr Bett.

„Jetzt habt ihr eine Gutenacht Geschichte und ein Lied gehört, nun ist es Zeit zum Schlafen!" sagte Faraday und beobachtete, wie jedes Kind in sein Bett schlüpfte. „Das ist nicht fair…" sagte der älteste Junge brummend. „Jetzt sind wir jedenfalls quitt, " sagte Faraday lächelnd und drückte den Arm des Jungen, der sein Bett neben der Kleinen hatte, die sie zuvor noch im Arm gehabt hatte.

Am Abend davor hatte der Junge ihr sowohl ein Lied als auch eine Geschichte abgerungen und diesmal hatte sie beides mit einem Schlag erledigt. Der Junge war schlau und Faraday nahm sich vor, mit dem Stallmeister zu reden, damit der den Jungen bei sich aufnehmen würde.

Der Junge brummte noch ein letztes Mal unzufrieden, bevor er sich in sein Bett legte.

Sie ging noch zu jedem Kind und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie die Kerzen löschte und den Kerzenständer mit nach draußen nahm. „Gute Nacht und träumt was Schönes, " sagte sie und lehnte die Tür leicht an, damit sie hören konnte, wenn eins der Kinder sie brauchte.

Leise schritt sie den Gang hinunter und betrat die kleine Stube, in der diejenige ihre Nacht verbrachte die Nachtschicht hatte. Es war kühl in dem Raum und nachdem sie sich eine Decke um die Schultern geschlungen hatte, legte sie nochmals Holz im kleinen Kamin nach.

Faraday wollte sich gerade einen Stuhl in die Nähe des Feuers schieben, als es plötzlich klopfte. Sie drehte sich erstaunt um und sah einen alten Mann im Türrahmen stehen. Er trug die Kleidung der höhergestellten Dienerschaft des Königs.

„Kann ich Euch helfen?" erkundigte sie sich höflich, dabei fragte sie sich was ein Diener des Königs im Waisenhaus wollte. „Seit Ihr Faraday?" fragte er knapp. Sie nickte.

„Der König wünscht Euch morgen früh zu sprechen." Ihre Augen wurden groß. Was wollte der König von ihr? „Seid pünktlich um 9 Uhr im Palast, " setzte er hinzu und verabschiedete sich wieder.

Er ließ eine verwirrte junge Frau zurück…

Am nächsten Morgen betrat Faraday den Palast.

Sie war nervös… Wer wäre es an ihrer Stelle nicht gewesen? Was wollte der König bloß von ihr? Hatte sie irgendwas verbrochen? Sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern.

Der Diener vom gestrigen Abend kam auf sie zu und führte sie ohne ein überflüssiges Wort zu verlieren in das Arbeitszimmer des Königs.

Der König saß noch beim Frühstück und so ließ der Diener sie alleine in dem großen Raum. Groß war vielleicht übertrieben. Er wäre groß gewesen, wenn da nicht die ganzen Regale und Schränke, die die Wände bedeckten den Raum einengten eingeengt hätten. In der Mitte stand ein großer Tisch, der über und über mit Papieren, Dokumenten und Büchern bedeckt war.

Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Tisch und strich sich nervös durch ihre Haare. Hätte sie die Haare vorher waschen sollen? Sie hatte in der Nacht gerade mal 4 Stunden geschlafen, da ihre Nachfolgerin zu sehr mit ihrem Mann zu tun hatte, als dass sie Faraday pünktlich ablösen konnte hätte ablösen können.

Ihr Blick blieb am Tisch hängen und der König tat ihr Leid. Bei dem Berg von Papieren…

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als die Tür sich öffnete und ein dunkelhaariger Mann eintrat. Faraday sprang auf und verbeugte sich rasch, als sie den König erblickte. „Eure Hoheit…" begrüßte sie den Mann förmlich.

„Setzt Euch, Faraday", sagte er freundlich und ließ sich dann hinter dem Tisch auf seinem Sessel nieder. Er betrachtete die junge Frau vor sich. Sie war Ende 20. Vielleicht 28 oder 29. Ihre Haare hatte sie locker am Hinterkopf mit einem blauen Band festgebunden und ihre Kleidung war ein verblichenes Blau.

Ihre braunen Augen sahen ihn abwartend und leicht nervös an. Er lächelte. Er schien wohl jeden nervös zu machen…als König jedenfalls…

Er konnte auch etwas Trauriges in ihren Augen sehen und schalt sich selbst, dass er Ramus nicht näher über die junge Frau ausgefragt hatte. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke…konnte es sein, dass…?

„Ihr wart es die damals bei Faramir war, nicht wahr?" sagte er ruhig und beobachtete die Reaktion der jungen Frau genau.

Faraday zuckte leicht zusammen. Faramir… Sie atmete tief durch, bevor sie wieder den König anblickte, der sie durchdringend ansah. Es war ihr als ob er in ihr Innerstes sehen konnte, ihre Gedanken lesen konnte…

„Ja, Eure Hoheit…" antwortete sie leise. Der König lächelte und in diesem Moment erinnerte sich Faraday an damals...

Ihre Augen wurden größer und Erkennen lag in ihnen. Der König nickte zustimmend und er wurde ernst. „Ich habe einen Brief bekommen. Der Leibwächter Faramirs bat mich eine Amme und ein Kindermädchen nach Ithillien zu entsenden. Die ehemalige Amme von Faramirs Kindern ist gestorben und er sucht einen Ersatz." Er hielt inne und wartete einen Moment, bevor er weiter sprach.

Er konnte die verschiedensten Gefühle im Gesicht der jungen Frau erkennen.

„Würdet Ihr diese Aufgabe übernehmen?" fragte er schließlich.

Faraday hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte und atmete schließlich schwer aus. Faramir… Bei diesem Namen fühlte sie sich in der Zeit zurück versetzt. Sie sah ihn mit seiner jetzigen Frau auf der Mauer stehen… Sie spürte wie sich ihr Herz zusammenzog.

Der König betrachtete die junge Frau nachdenklich.

Er hatte schon damals, als er sie in Faramirs Krankenzimmer gesehen hatte, bemerkt, dass die junge Frau etwas für seinen Statthalter empfand, nur hatte er damals nicht weiter daran gedacht. Es waren andere Zeiten gewesen und vieles hatte ihn bedrückt.

Faramir hatte sich gleich nach seiner Rückkehr mit Eowyn verlobt und er, Aragorn, hatte keinen Gedanken mehr an die junge Frau verschwendet, die damals an Faramirs Bett saß. War das ein Fehler gewesen?

Er konnte die Menschen gut lesen und er spürte, dass Faraday viel für Faramir empfand, auch wenn es neun Jahre her war, dass seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Faramir war seit dem Sieg über Sauron selten in Minas Tirith gewesen und Aragorn glaubte nicht, dass er während seinen kurzen Besuchen Zeit hatte, die junge Frau zu besuchen.

Etwas musste zwischen den beiden geschehen sein… „Ihr müsst diese Aufgabe nicht übernehmen, wenn Ihr nicht wollt", sagte er. Er würde sich dann anderweitig umsehen. Der König wollte niemanden zu etwas zwingen was er nicht wollte.

„Ich…ich…" begann sie langsam und hielt wieder inne. Was sollte sie bloß tun? Minas Tirith war in den letzten Jahren ihre Heimat geworden, wenn auch nicht so wie sie es sich erhofft hatte. Sie hatte Freundinnen gefunden und sich gut in den Alltag der Stadt eingelebt aber dennoch fühlte sie sich leer.

Sie wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber sie wusste was ihr fehlte. Es war Faramir… Bevor sie ihn kennen gelernt kennengelernt hatte, hatte sie nicht gewusst, dass ihr etwas fehlte und nachdem er aus ihrem Leben gegangen war, spürte sie diese Leere umso mehr. Wie wäre es mit „Und es gab nichts, was diese Leere in ihrem Herzen füllen konnte, da halfen auch die Arbeit und die Liebe zu den Kindern nicht.

„Überlegt es Euch und sagt…" begann der König, wurde dann aber von Faraday unterbrochen. „Ich übernehme diese Aufgabe gerne, " meinte sie schnell.

Sie errötete, als sie bemerkte, dass sie den König unterbrochen hatte. „Entschuldigt, Eure Hoheit. Ich wollte Euch nicht unterbrechen, " murmelte sie leise.

In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Der Satz war ihr rausgerutscht, aber sie wusste, dass sie es im Grunde ihre Herzens wollte. Faramir war verheiratet und hatte drei Kinder – wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte. Warum aber wollte sie aber zu ihm? Warum wollte sie sich um seine Kinder kümmern? Weil du so in seiner Nähe bist und die Leere verschwinden wird, antwortete eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Ihr müsst Eure Entscheidung gut überdenken", sagte Elessar ernst. Wenn Faraday wirklich etwas für Faramir empfand, dann wäre es keine gute Idee sie dorthin zu schicken, dachte er.

„Ich habe mich schon entschieden, Eure Hoheit. Ich werde nach Ithillien gehen, " sagte sie, aber in ihrer Stimme klang Unsicherheit mit. Sie ließ nicht wirklich viel in Minas Tirith zurück. Ihre Tante und ihre Freundinnen, aber sonst hatte sie niemanden. Sie atmete zitternd die Luft ein. Reiß dich zusammen, sagte sie sich. Du sitzt vor dem König.

Faraday sah Aragorn nun direkt in die Augen. Ja, sie hatte sich entschieden…

Er nickte schließlich. „Der Bote aus Ithilien und zwei meiner Männer werden Euch begleiten. Heute Nachmittag werdet Ihr losreiten, um noch vor Sonnenuntergang in Ithillien zu sein, " sagte er. Faraday nickte und erhob sich. „Ich danke Euch", sagte sie und verbeugte sich vor dem König.

„Faraday", rief er ihr nach und sie drehte sich zu Elessar um. „Ihr müsst nicht", sagte er. Faraday sah ihn eine Weile an, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich will, Eure Hoheit." Sie verbeugte sich noch einmal und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

Ihre Schritte führten sie schnell aus dem Palast. Als sie draußen stand, schloss sie für einen Moment die Augen. Was hatte sie getan? In was hatte sie sich da bloß reingeritten?

Sie konnte sich nicht wirklich daran erinnern, wie sie in ihr Zimmer gekommen war, ihr Verstand setzte erst wieder ein, als sie vor ihrer Tür stand. Mit zittriger Hand öffnete sie die Tür und ließ sich schweigend auf ihr Bett nieder.

Was hatte sie bloß getan? Erst jetzt wurde ihr wirklich bewusst, dass sie zugestimmt hatte, nach Ithillien zu gehen, um dort auf Faramirs Kinder aufzupassen. Sie würde Faramir wiedersehen ...Wollte sie das? Wie würde er darauf reagieren sie zu sehen? Und wie würde sie darauf reagieren ihn wiederzusehen?

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

Danke an die zwei lieben Reviews und ja ich gebe es zu…es ist nicht viel, aber es wird noch einiges passieren!

An die Leser meiner anderen Storys – falls es auch einige hierher verschlägt – es geht auch da bald weiter, obwohl mir einige Geschichten irgendwie abhanden gekommen sind. Sie verstecken sich wohl in irgendeinem Eck meines Laptops aber ich werde sie schon wieder finden! Versprochen!


	3. Abschied und Gedanken eines Freundes

So, dies ist nun das letzte Update für heute, ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses Kapitel auch.

Es wäre schön, wenn ihr mit eine kleine Review hinterlasst ‚liebguck'

Im Übrigen gehören mir weder Faramir, noch Aragorn, noch Arwen. Obwohl ersterer nicht schlecht wäre ;-)

Ihr werdet es wahrscheinlich merken, aber in diesem Kapitel sind zwei unterschiedliche Teilkapitel versteckt. Es sagt ja schon die Überschrift... Nur damit es euch nicht gänzlich verwirrt...

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

Die kleine Reisegesellschaft hatte sich vor den Ställen getroffen. Man bepackte gerade die letzten Maultiere, als der König in schlichter Kleidung aus einem der Ställe trat. Sein Blick blieb an Faraday hängen, die gerade ihre Tante umarmte und sich verabschiedete. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Hatte er einen Fehler gemacht?

Auch wenn die junge Frau nach außen hin gefasst aussah, so konnte er doch spüren, dass sie innerlich sehr aufgewühlt war. Immer wieder strich sie sich mit einem halben Lächeln durchs Haar.

Sein Blick wanderte zu einem jungen Wächter, der sich freiwillig für diese Aufgabe gemeldet hatte. Er hatte in Erfahrung gebracht, dass er mit der Freundin von Faraday verlobt war und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass diese ihn angebettelt hatte sie zu begleiten.

Nun umarmte Faraday ihre Freundin, die neben ihrer Tante stand. Er konnte ein gewisses Unbehagen bemerken, als die beiden Frauen sich umarmten. Was wohl vorgefallen war?

Elessar ging auf den Botenjungen zu, der erschrocken einen Schritt zurück sprang, als er den König bemerkte. „Eu…eure Hoheit…" sagte er atemlos und mit seinen Worten hielten alle inne und verbeugten sich vor ihm. Der König seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. Er hasste es, wenn Menschen sich vor ihm verbeugten, aber er konnte es niemandem abgewöhnen und bis zu seinem Tod musste er wohl oder übel damit leben…

„Ihr könnt Euch erheben", sagte er und klopfte dem jungen Burschen freundschaftlich auf die Schultern. Auch wenn er sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte, da Elessar sich von ihm abgewendet hatte, so konnte er doch ein breites Grinsen in dessen Gesicht erahnen. Er erzählte sicher alles lang und breit seinen Freunden. Der König lachte leise, als er auf Faraday zuging.

„Faraday, ich wollte Euch danken, dass Ihr diese Aufgabe übernehmen wollt, aber wenn Ihr Euch wieder zurück sehnt, so wird immer ein Platz für Euch frei sein", sprach er und lächelte die junge Schwarzhaarige an. Diese verbeugte sich kurz. „Ich danke Euch, Eure Hoheit", sagte sie. Elessar nickte.

Der König verabschiedete sich dann und ging zurück in sein Gemach. Er wollte die Abschiedsszene nicht länger stören.

Leise öffnete er die Tür und ging direkt zu der großen Terrasse, von der man die ganze Stadt überblicken konnte. Er sah, wie die Reisegruppe sich den langen Weg zum letzten Stadttor zu bahnen bahnte. Mit seinem Blick verfolgte er die Reiter.

Er spürte die Anwesenheit seiner Frau, ohne sie zu sehen. „Bereust du es?" fragte seine Frau sie mit sanfter Stimme. Elessar strich sich mit seiner Hand nachdenklich durch das Haar. „Es ist nur so ein Gefühl…ein ungutes Gefühl…" „…als ob sich ein Unheil zusammen braut", beendete sie seinen Satz.

Elessar nickte langsam und beobachtete wie die Gruppe die Stadt verließ und ihre Pferde auf offener Ebene mehr Freiraum ließ. „Du kannst das Schicksal nicht ändern, es nimmt seinen Lauf, ob du willst oder nicht", sagte sie und er spürte, wie sie ihre Hand auf seine legte, die auf dem Geländer der Terrasse lag.

Der Ritt war lange und ungewohnt für Faraday, die nie länger als ein oder zwei Stunden auf einem Pferd gesessen hatte. Aber das war es nicht, was sie beschäftigte. Zum wiederholten Mal fragte sie sich, was sie bloß geritten hatte, sich auf diese Aufgabe einzulassen.

Luso warf ab und zu einen Blick auf die junge Frau, neben der er jetzt einige Stunden ritt. Sie schien in Gedanken zu sein und achtete nicht auf das was um sie geschah.

Zwei seiner Kameraden ritten neben dem Boten aus Ithilien und versuchten so gut es ging die vielen Fragen des Jungen zu beantworten. Sobald sie außer Sichtweise Minas Tiriths waren, begann der Junge sie mit Fragen über ihr Leben zu löchern und wie es denn sei unter dem König zu dienen. Luso hatte sich geschickt aus der Affäre gezogen in dem er nun neben Faraday ritt.

Luso kannte Faraday nicht so lange und doch wusste er, dass sie ein guter Mensch mit einem besonders großen Herzen war. Als er sie zum ersten Mal traf, saß sie inmitten einer Gruppe von Waisenkindern, auf ihrem Schoß ein kleiner Junge und sang den Kindern ein Lied vor. Genau wie die Kinder hing er an ihren Lippen. Den Blick den sie den Kindern gab, konnte er nur mit Liebe bezeichnen. Sie behandelte die Kinder auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise als die anderen Frauen, die im Waisenhaus arbeiteten.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Begleiterin und konnte diesen für ihn nicht definierbaren Blick der Traurigkeit in ihren Augen sehen. Sie zeigte nie ihre wahren Gefühl und man bezeichnete sie als die Fröhlichkeit in Person und doch hatte er des Öfteren diesen Blick der Traurigkeit in ihren Augen lesen können, der aber genauso schnell verschwunden war wie er aufgetaucht war.

Der Fürst…hatte es etwas mit dem Fürsten zu tun? Oder war es einfach nur Heimweh und Traurigkeit über das was sie in Minas Tirith zurücklassen musste? Er konnte es nicht sagen und fragen wollte er sie nicht. Er mischte sich ungern in Privatangelegenheiten anderer ein. Anders als seine Zukünftige. Schon des Öfteren hatte sie versucht Faraday mit einem jungen Mann zu verkuppeln, doch dies scheiterte jedes Mal aufs Neue.

Warum nur? Fragte er sich jedes Mal wenn Veria es ihm erzählte. Sie war schön…Lange dunkle Haare, die ihr bis zu den Schultern gingen. Sanfte braune Augen und ein sehr weiblicher Körper…Er schüttelte sich leicht und lächelte. Veria wäre über diese Gedanken nicht sehr erfreut gewesen.

Der Mann des Königs betrachtete die Gegend um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Die lange Ebene der Pelennorfelder hatten sie schon lange hinter sich und so langsam begann der Boden grüner zu werden. Der Ringkrieg war schon lange her und doch schien der Boden der Schlachtfelder sich nicht so schnell vom Krieg erholen zu können wie die Menschen.

Neun Jahre waren seit dem Ringkrieg vergangen und die meisten Menschen hatten wieder gelernt weiter zu leben ohne Tag ein Tag aus an den grausamen Krieg zu denken.

Die Gegend wurde freundlicher und Bäume und Sträucher säumten hier und da ihren Weg. Ithilien war zu einer der schönsten Gegenden in Gondor geworden. Der ehemalige Hauptmann Gondors wurde vom neuen König zum Fürst ernannt und bekam Ithilien als sein Fürsttum.

Der Elbenprinz des Düsterwalds ließ sich nicht lange bitten und so hatte er in nur 3 Jahren das damals so karge Land in ein richtiges Paradies für Tiere und Pflanzen verwandelt. Viele Menschen hatten sich so in den letzten Jahren in Ithilien niedergelassen und neue Dörfer waren entstanden.

Luso kannte den Fürsten nicht näher, denn er war erst nach dem Ringkrieg in die Scharr des Königs aufgenommen worden. Er soll ein guter und gerechter Mann sein, sagte man. Mehr wusste man nicht oder wollte nicht mehr sagen. Viele Männer waren während dem Krieg gefallen und viele waren es die unter dem damaligen Hauptmann Gondors gedient hatten.

Die Männer die noch lebten, waren ihm nach Ithilien gefolgt. Diese hielten loyal zu ihm und das sagte seiner Meinung genug aus.

Nach seinem Wissen hatten der Fürst und seine Frau drei Kinder. Ein Junge und zwei Mädchen. Da hätte Faraday alle Hände voll zu tun, vor allem da eins der Kinder nicht mehr als ein paar Monate zählte.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht zu eurer Hochzeit kommen kann", sagte Faraday und riss ihn so aus seinen Gedanken. Er lächelte ihr zu. „Mach dir nichts daraus. Wenn du zu Besuch nach Minas Tirith kommst, dann holen wir das Fest nach, " sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. Ein leichtes Lächeln war ihre Antwort.

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

An Celebne: Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. Eifersucht? Mhm…normalerweise ja schon, aber hier in dieser Geschichte wird es ein bisschen anders weiter gehen. Aber keine Sorge…es wird keine Kitschromanze, es wird Mord und Totschlag geben ;-)

An Voldie: Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt und ich hoffe dir gefällt auch dieses Kapitel.

An Ann: gleich zwei Reviews an zwei Geschichten? Ich freu mich immer über neue und fleißige Leser. Die Vorgeschichte zu dieser ist „Verwandte Seelen". Eigentlich sollte es ja keine Romanze werden – ist es ja auch nicht wirklich geworden – aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen ;-)

An alle anderen Leser ist hier der große Aufruf: Hinterlasst mir doch bitte eine Review, auch wenn sie noch so klitzeklein ist! Ihr könnt mir natürlich auch eine Mail schreiben um euren Ärger Ausdruck zu verleihen ;-)


	4. Ankunft

Und der dritte Streich von mir…für heute zumindest ;-)

Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch dieses Kapitel. Dazu muss ich glaub ich nichts sagen ‚denkt'….nein, oder vielleicht: Rechtschreibfehler und allerlei Logikfehler gehören mir!

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

„Nun, wann werden wir denn ankommen?" rief Luso über seine Schulter dem Botenjungen zu. „Vielleicht noch ein oder zwei Stunden", antwortete dieser und ritt nun etwas schneller um neben Faraday reiten zu können.

Luso fragte sich warum Faraday den Boten nicht über den Fürsten, seine Frau und seine Kinder ausfragte, so nahm er es selbst in die Hand: „Erzählt uns doch etwas von deinem Fürsten, der Herrin und den Kindern." Bat er den Boten. Dieser grinste breit, stolz darauf etwas erzählen zu können was diese Männer des Königs nicht wussten. Keiner der beiden Männer bemerkte das leichte Zusammenzucken der jungen Frau, die nun zwischen ihnen gefangen war.

„Fürst Faramir ist einer der besten Menschen, die ich kenne", sagte er strahlend und begann von Faramirs Gerechtigkeit bei Streitereien zu erzählen, seine Großzügigkeit armen und kranken Menschen gegenüber und und und….

„Was ist mit der Herrin?" fragte Faraday schließlich. Sie konnte diesen Erzählungen nicht entfliehen und spürte ihre Neugier langsam die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Die Gedanken an Faramir schob sie in die letzte Ecke ihres Kopfes.

„Frau Eowyn ist eine außergewöhnliche Frau. Sie trainiert mit den Wachen und reitet jeden Tag mit ihrem Pferd aus. Sie hat mir beigebracht wie man mit dem Schwert umgeht, " sagte er und tätschelte Stolz sein Schwert das an seiner Seite hing. „Sie geht sogar mit den Männern auf die Jagd. Eine außergewöhnliche und starke Frau."

Faraday wurde unwohl bei diesen Beschreibungen. Sie hatte grundsätzlich nichts gegen Frauen, die Kämpfen und sich selbst wehren konnten, aber was war mit den Kindern?

Sie drehte sich leicht zu Luso und konnte Bewunderung in seinen Augen lesen. Natürlich hatte auch sie von den Heldentaten der Frau Eowyn gehört und wie sie im Krieg gegen viele Feinde tapfer gekämpft hatte. Faraday hätte nichts dagegen selbst ein wenig kämpfen zu können oder sich zumindest mit einer Waffe ein wenig auszukennen.

Wahrscheinlich hing Frau Eowyns Verhalten auch von der Kultur der Rohimir ab, da sie gehört hatte, dass sowohl Mädchen als auch Jungen im Schwertkampf trainiert werden.

Die junge Frau wandte sich wieder an den Boten. „Wie alt sind die Kinder?" fragte sie. Das war schließlich die entscheidenste Informationen die sie bräuchte obwohl ihre innere Stimme nach etwas ganz anderem verlangte.

Der Bote schien zu überlegen und drehte mit seiner linken Hand eine Locke seines Haares. „Boromir ist 8… Lania ist 5 und Silia… ist nur ein paar Monate alt…" sagte er nachdenklich und sah seine Begleiterin dann an. „Glaube ich…"fügte er dann schließlich hinzu.

Drei Kinder also…und Faramir hatte seinen Sohn nach seinem Bruder genannt…Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte oder zumindest nicht alles so war wie es sein sollte.

Der Bote begann kurz darauf wieder von Frau Eowyn zu sprechen und Faraday musste lächeln…er schien die Herrin zu bewundern.

Er dauert tatsächlich nicht länger als eine Stunde bevor sie die ersten Häuser aus der Ferne sehen konnten. Eine Anhäufung von weißgestrichenen Häusern wurde immer deutlicher und entwickelte sich, je näher sie kamen zu einer richtigen kleinen Stadt. Es gab keine Mauer um die Stadt und nur hier und da konnten sie Männer in dunkelgrüner Uniform erblicken, die durch die Straßen und Gassen spazierten und ab und zu stehen blieben um mit den Bewohnern zu sprechen.

Sowohl die Bewohner als auch die Männer des Fürsten beobachteten die kleine Reisegesellschaft, ließen sie aber ohne Unterlass die Stadt durchqueren. Als sie etwa die Hälfte der Stadt hinter sich hatten erhob sich ein leichter Hügel mit einem großen weißen Haus und einigen kleinen Häusern. Eine mannshohe Mauer war um den Hügel gebaut, doch je näher sie dieser Mauer kamen, sahen sie dass die Toren weit offen standen.

Als sie die Holztoren passierten bemerkte Faraday, dass diese wohl lange nicht mehr benutzt worden waren, denn sie waren mit schweren Eisenketten an die Mauer befestigt worden. Der Fürst schien wohl nichts davon zu halten sich von den restlichen Bewohnern zu verschließen.

Ihre Vermutung bestätigte sich als sie den kleinen Steinweg hinauf ritten. Der Hügel war mit Gras bedeckt und einige Frauen waren plaudernd und lachend dabei Wäsche auf Seilen zu hängen, die von einem Baum zum nächsten hingen, die den ganzen Hügel bedeckten. Sie hielten nur kurz in ihrer Arbeit inne um die Neuankömmlinge zu betrachten, dann wandten sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

Nach kurzer Zeit erreichten einen großen Hof. Links und rechts davon standen kleinere Hütten und Häuser und ihnen Gegenüber stand das große weise Haus, dass sie schon von unten gesehen hatten. Auch herrschte rege Emsigkeit. Kleine Kinder tollten auf dem Hof herum, Frauen mit großen Körben ausgestattet verließen die Häuser um in die Stadt zu gehen. Andere Frauen wiederum saßen im Schatten der Hütten und strickten während sie ein wachsames Auge auf die spielenden Kinder hatten. Männer standen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen und unterhielten sich.

Als die Reisegruppe schließlich anhielt kamen einige junge Stallburschen und nahmen den Reisenden ihre Pferde ab. Luso half Faraday vom Pferd und diese war froh wieder festen Boden unter sich zu haben.

Ein großer muskulöser Mann in Uniform trat aus dem weißen Haus und kam mit einem erleichterten Lächeln auf die Gruppe zu.

„Willkommen! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell gehen würde, " sagte er und klopfte dem Botenjungen zufrieden auf die Schultern. Dieser wankte leicht unter der freundschaftlichen Geste des Mannes. Nun wandte er sich zu der restlichen Reisegesellschaft zu.

„Mein Name ist Beregond. Persönliche Leibwache des Fürsten, " stellte er sich vor und betrachtete Faraday von unten bis oben. Er trat ein Schritt auf sie zu und lächelte warm. „Ihr müsst Faraday sein." Und in seiner Stimme hörte sie Hoffnung mitschwingen. Faraday runzelte darüber leicht ihre Stirn. Hatte man sie erwartet? Und woher kannte dieser Mann sie?

„Ja, das bin ich." Sagte sie. Darauf breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Mannes aus. Was Faraday nur noch mehr verwirrte. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass ihr kommt und nun stehe ich tief in der Schuld des Königs und in Eurer, Mylady", sagte er und gab ihr einen Handkuss.

Faraday lächelte unsicher. Irgendetwas ging hier vor…Beregond begrüßte Luso und dessen Gefährten und führte sie ins Haus.

„Es muss eine lange Reise gewesen sein", sagte Beregond fröhlich und führte sie in den Speisesaal. Auf dem Tisch standen mehrere Schalen mit Obst, Brot und anderen Dingen. „Setzt Euch und greift zu." Sagte er zu den Männern und wandte sich dann ihr zu.

„Ihr seid sicher müde von der Reise. Wollt Ihr Euch Frischmachen? Eure Habseligkeiten wurden sicher schon in Euer Zimmer gebracht, " sagte er und sah sie dann fragend an. Immer noch fühlte sich Faraday unwohl. Sie lächelte leicht. „Das wäre schön, wenn ich mich Frischmachen könnte."

Sie folgte Beregond ein Stück den Gang zurück und bestieg ein paar Treppen. Woher kam nur dieses mulmige Gefühl? War es vielleicht Nervosität?

Nach vielen Stufen erreichten sie schließlich einen weiteren Korridor. Er war dunkler, als der untere und sie konnte durch einen flüchtigen Blick durch ein Fenster erkennen, dass sie sich recht oben im Haus befand, wenn nicht sogar unterm Dach.

Am Ende des Flures blieb Beregond stehen und öffnete mit einem Schlüssel die Türe. Er hielt ihr die Türe auf und ließ sie eintreten. Ein großer Raum erstreckte sich vor ihr. Er war halbrund und eine Seite der Decke war niedriger als die andere Seite. Zu ihrer rechten befand sich ein niedriges Bett mit allerhand Decken – hier war auch die Decke am niedrigsten und man könnte meinen es sei eine Nische in der Wand, als dass es tatsächlich ein Teil des Zimmers war. Ein kleiner runder Tisch stand ihm gegenüber mit zwei Stühlen. Ein Frisiertisch mit einem kleinen Spiegel stand unter dem Fenster. Das Fenster war nicht groß aber ausreichend um Licht einzulassen um das ganze Zimmer zu erhellen. Neben dem Tisch standen ihre Truhe und ihre Reisetasche.

„Ich hoffe es gefällt Euch", meinte Beregond hinter ihr. „Ja, vielen Dank", sagte sie. Beregond nickte und verabschiedete sich von ihr.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss atmete sie tief durch. Dieses Gefühl der Beklemmung ließ sie nicht los, aber sie versuchte es so gut es ging zu ignorieren.

Sie wusch ihr Gesicht mit dem frischen Wasser, das auf dem Frisiertisch in einer Kanne stand. Danach zog sie sich rasch um. Ihr Reisekleid tauschte sie gegen ein einfaches hellblaues Kleid.

Als sie aus ihrem Zimmer – denn das würde es wohl für die nächsten Jahre bleiben – verließ, stieg ihre Nervosität. Wie würde Faramir reagieren sie hier zu sehen? Oder hatte er sie nach dieser langen Zeit vergessen?

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

Nur so viel noch: viele Reviews _gleich_ (Taste für _gleich_ scheint nicht zu funktionieren) schnelleres Update _gleich_ nächstes Kapitel

An Celebne _gleich _meine fleißigste Reviewschreiberin _gleich '_da könnt ihr noch was von ihr lernen':

Vielen lieben Dank! Nun ja mit Eowyn könntest du recht haben, aber ‚Trommelwirbel'…meine Eowyn wird anders reagieren und wird wohl nicht sehr charmant sein ;-)

An Voldie: Vielen, vielen Dank! Schön dass es dir gefällt und ich hoffe du magst auch dieses Kapitel!

Kleines Review? Bitte? Ist doch mein Geburtstag morgen ‚lieb guck' !

Nächstes Kapitel _gleich _erste Begegnung von Faraday und Faramir nach langer langer Zeit ;-)

Ich weiß…ich bin gemein ;-)

Noch ein Suchmeldung: Irrlicht! Wo bist du? Ich ertrinke in meinen Rechtschreibfehlern!


	5. Erste Begegnung

Hallo!

Nun, ja ich kann da ja wohl nur meine liebe Celebne begrüßen, denn sonst habe ich keine Review bekommen ‚seufz'. Vielleicht sollte ich mich nur auf eine Geschichte konzentrieren und die anderen ein bisschen ruhen lassen?

Wie dem auch sei…hier das nächste Kapitel. Gut es ist ein wenig kurz, aber schließlich ist das Kapitel wichtig und dir vorherigen Kapitel haben nur dazu führen sollen…jetzt vergraule ich wohl meine noch letzten Leser…

Liebe Celebne: Du bist ein Schatz und deshalb ist dieses Kapitel an dich gewidmet – da ich ja schon meine anderen Leser und mein Beta verloren habe (eine weiterer verzweifelter Schrei: Irrlicht wo bist du?)… Viel Spaß damit und ich hoffe doch, dass sich doch jemand erbarmt und mir eine klitzekleine Review schreibt? ‚lieb guckt'

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

Gedankenverloren stieg sie die Treppen hinunter und wäre beinahe gestürzt als sie mit etwas zusammenprallte. Sie blickte hinunter und sah einen dunkelbraunen Schopf, der Gefahr lief die Treppen hinunter zu fallen. Im letzten Moment packte sie den Arm des Kindes.

„Vorsicht", sagte sie und ließ den Arm erst los, als das Kind wieder sicher stand. Zwei blaue Augen sahen zu ihr hoch. „Tschuldigung", murmelte der Junge und betrachtete sie skeptisch.

Der Junge war vielleicht 7 oder 8 Jahre alt. Seine dunklen Haare fielen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Er trug eine dunkelgrüne Hose, die beinahe schwarz war und ein besches Hemd. Allerdings sah sein Hemd nicht mehr sehr sauber aus, da es von grünen Grasflecken bedeckt war und die Strohhalme in seinen Haaren zeugten vom Spielen in den Ställen.

Sie lächelte den Jungen freundlich an. Dieser lächelte nur leicht zurück. „Boromir!" rief eine wütende Stimme. Der Junge warf einen kurzen Blick die Treppen hinunter und drückte sich dann schließlich rasch an ihr vorbei. Kopfschüttelnd sah sie dem Jungen hinterher, der drei Stufen auf einmal nahm um so weit wie möglich von der wütenden Stimme weg zu kommen.

Gerade wollte sie sich umdrehen um ihren Weg wieder aufzunehmen, als sie wieder mit etwas zusammen stieß. Diesmal war es etwas bzw. jemand Größeres. Sie drehte sich um und blickte in zwei überraschte Grün-graue Augen.

Es war als würde die Zeit still stehen. Keiner der Beiden bewegte sich. Faraday war sich nicht sicher ob er sie erkannte, doch seine Augen schienen mehr als tausend Worte zu sagen. „Faraday? Ist das möglich?" fragte er nach einer Weile und seine Stimme schien heißer zu sein.

Faraday nickte stumm, Angst etwas Falsches zu sagen oder zu tun. Ihre Augen lösten sich schließlich langsam von seinen und nahmen nun sein ganzes Äußeres in Anschein. Er hatte sich kaum verändert…

Seine langen braunroten Haare hingen ihm bis zu den Schultern. Er trug eine dunkelbraune Hose mit einem weißen Hemd. Einzig und allein feine Sorgenfalten hatten sich auf seiner Stirn ausgebreitet und sein Blick schien ihr wie damals - traurig und voller Sorge.

Sie wären wohl noch Stunden so auf den Stufen gestanden, wenn nicht wie aus dem nichts Beregond aufgetaucht wäre. Es überraschte sie, dass weder sie noch ihr Gegenüber sein Kommen bemerkt hatten.

„Mein Fürst…" sprach Beregond seinen Herrn und Freund an. Dieser drehte sich um. „Darf ich Euch das neue Kindermädchen Faraday vorstellen?" Nach diesen Worten warf er ihr einen lächelnden Blick zu. Faramir drehte sich überrascht um und sah sie an, als hätte er sie nun zum ersten Mal gesehen.

Sprachlos sah er erst sie an und dann Beregond. Sie konnte sein Gesicht so nicht sehen, aber sie sah seine Anspannung. Hatte Beregond Faramir überhaupt nicht gesagt, dass sie kam?

„Wir sprechen uns später", sagte Faramir und entließ Beregond mit einer Handbewegung. Dann drehte er sich wieder Faraday zu und lächelte leicht. Es erreichte nicht seine Augen.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Imbiss? Ihr müsst eine lange Reise hinter Euch haben, " sagte er und hielt ihr seinen Arm hin. Schweigend nahm sie seinen Arm und er führte sie die letzten Stufen hinunter.

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her. Faraday versuchte so gut es ging ihre Endtäuschung zu verbergen. Sie hatte sich ihr Zusammentreffen ganz anders vorgestellt. Nicht so förmlich…sie warf Faramir einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Er schien immer noch angespannt zu sein.

Gemeinsam betraten sie den Speisesaal in dem Luso und sein Gefährte auf einer Bank saßen und fröhlich miteinander sprachen. Es wurde augenblicklich still als Faramir mit Faraday am Arm eintraten. Die Männer standen und verbeugten sich kurz vor Faramir.

„Ich danke Euch für Eure Eskorte. Seid für diese Nacht meine Gäste, " sprach Faramir und beide Männer bedankten sich beim Fürsten und verbeugten sich bevor sie den Saal verließen. Luso warf der jungen Frau einen kurzen aufmunternden Blick zu und folgte seinem Gefährten.

Nun waren sie alleine. Faraday setzte sich auf die Bank und wartete bis Faramir sich ihr gegenüber niederließ. Einige Bedienstete eilten in den Saal und füllten die leeren Körbe und Platten.

„Greift zu, Ihr seid sicher hungrig", sagte er und lächelte wieder leicht. Tatsächlich spürte Faraday, dass sie wirklich hungrig war und begann nach einigem kleinen und süß aussehenden Gebäck zu greifen.

Schweigend aß sie während sie Faramirs Blick immer wieder auf sich spürte. Lange dauerte das aber nicht, denn nach kurzer Zeit öffnete sich die Tür und ein kleines Mädchen vielleicht 4 oder 5 steckte ihren rotblonden Schopf durch die Tür. Sie sah sich kurz im Saal um. Als ihr Blick auf Faramir fiel, schlüpfte sie ganz in den Saal und eilte auf ihn zu.

Faramir lächelte als er die leichten Schritte hörte.

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

‚um Reviews bettelt' Seid doch so lieb und schreibt mir irgendwas!


	6. Gedanken in der Nacht

Hallo zusammen!

Ja, ich lebe noch…auch wenn's schon lang her ist, dass ich was veröffentlicht habe. Seid mir bitte nicht böse, aber mit den ganzen Prüfungen bleibt mir kaum Zeit…ganz zu schweigen von der Motivation irgendwas zu tun.

Und da ich heute schon faul war, dachte ich mir, dass ich auch was Sinnvolles tun könnte. Somit veröffentliche – ich versuch's zumindest – all das was schon längst im Netz stehen sollte. Da ich nicht weiß ob ich noch irgendeine Leserin oder ein Leser dort draußen habe, hoffe ich, dass ich zumindest irgendjemand dies liest…wenn auch nur wegen Mitleid…snief

Ohne groß mehr Misst zu schreiben: hier das nächste Kapitel...

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

Faraday bemerkte, dass sein Lächeln diesmal zumindest vom Herzen kam, auch wenn es nicht ganz seine Augen erreichte.

Das kleine Mädchen kletterte auf den Schoß des Fürsten und grinste breit als sie das süße Gebäck erblickte. Sie wollte gerade nach einem großen runden Keks greifen, der ihr am nächsten lag, als sie durch Faramirs Stimme inne hielt. „Lania." Sagte er ernst. Das Mädchen sah zu ihm hoch und erst jetzt konnte Faraday erkennen, dass ihre Augen ein helles grün war und Faramir voller Unschuld ansah.

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Hast du nicht bemerkt, das wir einen Gast haben?" fragte er sanft. Das Mädchen, das Lania hieß, betrachtete Faramir einen Moment nachdenklich, dann drehte sie sich zu Faraday um, die ein Lächeln kaum verbergen konnte.

Lania lächelte nun und streckte eine ihrer kleinen Hände der jungen Frau entgegen. „Willkommen! Mein Name ist Lania." Sagte sie in einer hellen und klaren Stimme. Als Faraday die Hand der Kleinen nahm, konnte sie sehen wie Faramir den Kopf leicht seufzend schüttelte.

„Danke, Lania. Mein Name ist Faraday, " entgegnete sie nun dem Mädchen. Diese grinste breit, stolz darauf eine Antwort zu bekommen und sah nun wieder Faramir wieder an. „Darf ich jetzt einen Keks nehmen?" fragte sie und rutschte leicht ungeduldig auf seinem Schoß hin und her. Faramir nickte und im selben Moment streckte Lania ihre Hand nach dem Keks aus und schob ihn sich zu Hälfte in den Mund. Sie grinste mit dem Keks im Mund Faraday zu und rutschte wieder vom Schoss Faramirs.

Lania…irgendwie kam ihr der Name bekannt vor, dachte Faraday und sah dem Mädchen nach bis es wieder aus der Tür schlüpfte.

Faraday saß auf ihrem Bett und sah durch das offene Fenster hinaus in die Nacht. Die Sterne glitzerten und blinkten um die Wette. Es war eine schöne Nacht, aber Faraday nahm es nicht war. Sie atmete tief durch und leise Tränen kullerten über ihre Wange.

_How can I think I'm standing strong,  
Yet feel the air beneath my feet?   
How can happiness feel so wrong? _

Ja, sie war glücklich Faramir wieder gesehen zu haben, aber um welchen Preis? Sie hatte gehofft, dass diese merkwürdigen Gefühle, die sich damals in dieser schicksalshaften Nacht in ihr aufgekommen waren, mit der Zeit verschwinden würden. Heute hatte sie aber gespürt, dass dem doch nicht so war…

Ihr Wiedersehen war nicht so gewesen wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte. Keine Herzlichkeit, keine Wärme hatte sie an Faramir gespürt. Sein Blick war ihr leer und kalt vorgekommen, auch wenn sie glaubte, ein Funken Freude in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben…

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als ob sie damit ihre Gedanken ordnen könnte.

Faramir war verheiratet und hatte Kinder. Der dunkelhaarige Junge, der sie beinahe umgerannt hätte, hatte sich als Faramirs ältesten Sohn entpuppt und die kleine Lania war Faramirs älteste Tochter. Faraday musste lächeln, als sie an den kleinen Wirbelwind dachte.

Die Fürstin hatte sie noch nicht kennen gelernt und auch das jüngste Kind Faramirs hatte sie noch nicht gesehen.

Ihre Gedanken kamen wieder zu Faramir zurück. Es war ein Fehler hierher zu kommen, sagte eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf und die junge Frau schloss ihre Augen.

War es wirklich ein Fehler gewesen? Sie war noch nicht einmal ein Tag da und schon nagten die Zweifel an ihr…

Sie atmete tief durch. Sie musste sich zusammen reißen…

Morgen könnte sie wieder nach Minas Tirith zurück reiten, denn Luso und seine Gefährten waren noch nicht aufgebrochen und hatten sich entschieden die Nacht über zu bleiben.

Nein, sie blieb! Entschieden öffnete sie die Augen und sah in den nächtlichen Himmel hinauf. Sie hatte noch nicht viel mit den Kindern zu tun gehabt, aber dennoch hatte sie beide schon in ihr Herz geschlossen. Schließlich war sie wegen den Kindern hier!

Und Faramir…eine weitere Träne kullerte über ihre Wange. Faraday wischte sie unsanft von ihrer Wange. Sie war kein kleines Kind mehr…sie war erwachsen und was auch immer sie für Faramir fühlen sollte, sie musste es ignorieren…den Kindern wegen…

Er saß auf einem alten Sofa, das neben seinem Bett stand, das er mit seiner Frau teilte und starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Eine kleine Kerze stand neben ihm auf dem Nachtisch und beleuchtete nur schwach das Zimmer. Das Bett war leer. Die Decken sahen genauso aus, wie sie seit Tagen aussahen…unberührt.

Eowyn war seit zwei Tagen mit einigen von Faramirs Männern auf der Jagd. Jetzt, vier Monate nach der Geburt ihres dritten Kindes, hatte Eowyn nichts mehr zu Hause gehalten. Faramir schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Er spürte die kühle Hauswand hinter seinem Kopf…

Es war nicht so, dass er Eowyn immer unbedingt zu Hause haben wollte. Sie war ein freier Mensch und noch vor ihrer Hochzeit hatte Faramir bemerkt, dass sie sich in engen Räumen nicht wohl fühlte. Die Zeit in der Natur und die vielen Stunden, die sie bei Pferden verbrachte, waren all das was sie liebte. Manchmal schien es Faramir, dass sie mehr Liebe für ihre Freiheit und ihre Pferde hatte, als für ihre Familie…

Er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. So etwas durfte er nicht einmal denken! Sie liebte ihre Kinder!

Faramir atmete tief durch und öffnete schließlich seine Augen. Er wusste nicht wie viele Stunden vergangen waren, aber er war sich sicher, dass er auch heute Nacht keinen Schlaf finden würde. Langsam stand er auf und ging auf die halb offene Tür zu.

Ein Blick hinaus genügte ihm und er öffnete die Tür ganz um hindurch zu gehen. Seine leisen Schritte hallten kaum in den leeren Gängen. Als er an der Treppe ankam, die alle Stockwerke miteinander verband, wanderte sein Blick nach oben. Er wusste, dass Faraday das kleine Zimmer unter dem Dach bewohnte.

Faraday…er hätte nie gedacht sie je wieder zu sehen. Sie hatte nie seine Briefe beantwortet…

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

Ein kleines Review? Zur Belohnung kommt auch ein neues Kapitel…versprechs


End file.
